Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525190403/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170526144740
Twinrova Twinrova (Koume and Kotake) Ganondorf's surrogate parents who operate as the boss of the Spirit Temple. Koume uses fire magic and Kotake uses ice magic. Their Fusion Dance forms a composite being that can use both. They return for Majora's Mask (the two in this game are completely different and are not evil), and then again as the secret Big Bads of the combined Oracle games.---- *Amazing Technicolor Population: Much like Ganondorf, they have a sickly greyish green skin. Their incredibly old age must have something to do with it. *Ascended to a Higher Plane of Existence: When they're defeated they beam up into light (bickering all the way up). *Boss Subtitles:Sorceress Sisters: Twinrova *Climax Boss: They often appear to taunt you and cause problems throughout your journey through the temple, until you finally face them. *Dark is Evil: Both are practitioners of Dark Magic *The Dragon: The twin sisters were Ganondorf's adoptive parents and are normally the last boss fought prior to going up against Ganondorf. That probably explains a lot. *Dual Boss: You first fight both witches at the same time, and they eventually fuse together. *Elemental Rock-Paper-Scissors: Koume and Kotake attack respectively with fire and ice, and are weak to the other element. *Evil Matriarch: They raised Ganondorf. It's possible they were the ones who started him on his path to villainy. *Evil Old Folks: They're old, centuries old according to them, and serve the Prince of Evil. *Evil Sorceress: A pair of witches who are called the Sorceress Sisters, and can fuse into one sorceress if they need to. *Fusion Dance: Their Twinrova form is a combination of both their powers. *Grandma, What Massive Hotness You Have: Twinrova's fused form looks much younger and much much more shapely than her component characters. Tho she still looks older than the other Gerudos, including grey hair. *Holy Halo: After their defeat, they realize their deaths upon seeing a Halo above their head. This is purely for comedic purposes as both are unapologetically evil. *Hot Witch: What their Twinrova form is. She gasps when hit, and gives an orgasmic scream when killed. *Kill It with Fire: Koume attacks with fire, but is weak to ice. *Kill It with Ice: Kotake attacks with ice, but is weak to fire. *Leitmotif: They get a quite suitably quirky one. *An Ice Person: Kotake uses ice attacks, and so can the combined Twinrova. *Magic Staff: That transform into their broomsticks into two of these as Twinrova. *Mind Control: They use this on Nabooru (with the Hypno Trinket variety). *Ms. Fanservice: Their Twinrova form is a much younger witch that gives a wink to Link when she appears. *Playing with Fire: Koume uses fire attacks, and so can the combined Twinrova. *Really 700 Years Old: Actually 400 years old, but one of the twins insists that she's only 380. The Twinrova fusion reallydoesn't look it, but their regular forms certainly do. *Sequential Boss: Notwithstanding the possessed Nabooru Iron Knuckle that is fought immediately after passing through the boss door, there are two phases to the Twinrova fight; when they fight separately and shoot long streams of fire/ice that can be reflected, and then as a combined Twinrova where they fire short bursts that can be stored. *Single-Minded Twins: They look and act exactly alike, except for being Palette Swaps of each other. *Sinister Schnoz: Long noses are a Gerudo trait. They wouldn't be witches without it. *Tactical Suicide Boss: If they didn't fight together, you wouldn't have one's magic to reflect at the other. *Tennis Boss: A variation, you reflect their magic into the other one. Twinrova plays it straight, though you need to absorb three blasts before you can turn them back. *Toxic Friend Influence: Their influence was negatively impacting the Gerudo. Talking to the carpenters after Twinrova's death, reveal the Gerudo wasn't as scary anymore. Its also implied they may have fanned Ganondorf's evil desires for years. *Wicked Step Mother: Averted, While both Koume, and Kotake are very evil, and likely put Ganondorf under that path as well, they get along well with their ward. *Wicked Witches: Two nasty sorceresses with green skin, and long warty noses.